Interrupted
by miss-stupid-sunshine
Summary: Prompt: could you do a stony fic that's all cute and fluffy until one of the other avengers walks in on them ! :) Done, but considering extending it, depending on what you guys think.


**Okay, this is crappy, I know. But I got the prompt and liked it, so I wrote it. Considering carrying it on like FRIENDS where Chandler and Monica (Steve and Tony) are dating and only Joey (Clint) knows, and has to hide it from everyone else. What do you think?**

* * *

The sketch wasn't looking right. Something about the billionaire's face was ever so slightly wrong, and it irked Steve entirely. He wanted to capture Tony's face when it was soft, and the usual smirk had left. It made him seem more vulnerable, yes, but that wasn't always a bad thing. It was a side to him that very few people had seen. Steve was merely thankful that he was one of the few who had. It made him feel special.

They'd been 'dating' for about three weeks now. And by dating, they'd watch films and go out for dinner together, and kiss and holding hands when no one else was around. Usually they'd end up snuggled on the sofa, watching one of the many Disney films Steve needed to catch up on. They had JARVIS alert them as to when someone was approaching.

Neither of them had wanted to tell the team yet. For one, apart from knowing Tony was bi, they had no idea Steve was gay. That'd be a hell of a shock really. And plus, without them knowing, the relationship wasn't as serious. It was peaceful and calm, and for now, it was enough.

Annoyed at the sketch, he closed his pad and thew it to the other side of the couch. He angrily grabbed a throw cushion and clutched it to his chest, pouting slightly.

"You okay, Cap'?" Clint walked into the lounge area, followed by the rest of the team including Tony. The exchanged knowing smiles, and Steve fought off the blush rising in his cheeks.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." Steve smiled, regardless of his previous mood. "Where are you guys going, anyway?" He asked, letting go of the cushion, and stretching his legs out.

Natasha stepped forwards, and leaned against Clint with her arms folded. "Heading to that diner down the road. None of us feel like cooking. You in?" She asked, smirking slightly.

"No, I'm actually kinda tired. Plus, big lunch n' all." He continued smiling, and the rest of the team shrugged. Subtly, he looked over towards Tony. He tilted his head to the side for a second and mouthed something Steve could quite make out.

Tony stepped towards Steve, and sat on the arm of the sofa, looking at the rest of the team. "Actually, I have quite a bit of work to do. In the lab. So I think I'll stay here." He kept his face perfectly straight, and Thor, Bruce, Natasha and Clint merely looked at each other. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, so they didn't suspect anything.

"Well, if you change your mind, it's just down the street." Bruce said, putting his jacket on. Tony assured them that he wasn't hungry, and hurried the others out of the door.

Once they had left, Steve stood up and made his way to the big window over looking the city, for inspiration to draw. "So what have you got to work on?" He asked, half curiously, half just wanting to make conversation. Tony followed him to the window, stood behind him and wrapped his arms around the soldier, joining them to rest on Steve's stomach.

"Nothing." He smirked and leaned on Steve's shoulder. Steve laughed, and twisted in Tony's arms so they were facing. Tony balanced on his tip toes, reaching up to kiss Steve lightly. He frowned slightly. "Why are you so tall? It isn't fair." He pouted and then smiled again.

It wasn't often they got the Tower to themselves, and even if it was only for a short time, they appreciated it. "So what do you wanna do then?" He pressed a kiss into Tony's neck, smiling into it.

"How about a film?" Tony asked, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck, pulling himself closer. "Maybe something other than Disney?" Much to Steve's disappointment, Tony untangled himself from Steve and walked over to the hi-tech television that Steve didn't understand.

"Sure. Got any ideas?" Steve walked back over to the sofa, sat down in the corner, and spread out his left arm so there was a space for Tony to slide in next to him.

Tony mused for a moment. "I take it you haven't seen Ten Things I Hate About You?" Steve shook his head and Tony grinned. "Perfect. I don't usually like rom-coms, but this is genius. It's based on Shakespeare and has Heath Ledger in it, R.I.P, so it's automatically awesome. JARVIS, please?"

"Certainly, sir." JARVIS's cool British voice spoke out, and the movie began. Tony sat on the couch, and Steve brought his arm down from the back of the couch and wrapped it around Tony.

They watched the movie in silence for a while, until it got a party scene with the main girl dancing on a table. "Man," Tony said. "I wish you could get drunk. Seeing my boyfriend drunk would be one of the funniest things." Steve froze.

"What did you just say?" He asked, staring down at the man in his arms. Tony blinked and bit his lip.

"I said seeing you drunk would be one of the funniest things." He winced slightly, as if hoping Steve would drop it.

"No. You called me your boyfriend." Steve smirked. Tony didn't reply. "Is that what I am? Your boyfriend?" Steve asked, nudging Tony slightly to receive an answer.

"Well, we've been doing this for a while. So yeah, you are. Unless you don't want to be ..." Tony's voice trailed off, and he pretended to carry on watching the movie, but Steve could feel his body tense.

Steve smiled, and lifted Tony's chin so he was looking at him. "Don't be stupid." He kissed Tony, cupping his face.

The elevator pinged and opened before the pair on the couch had time to register it. Clint walked out of the elevator, almost blanking couple on the couch. "Hey. I forgot my wallet and Natasha said - "

He stopped, eyes wide at the scene on the on the couch. Steve and Tony wrapped around each other, previously kissing. "I honestly have no words for this."


End file.
